


She Loved Herself More Than She Could Ever Love Me

by csichick_2



Category: Rent - Larson
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 01:57:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2173719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csichick_2/pseuds/csichick_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark comes to the realization that it wasn't his fault, but rather Maureen's, that their relationship failed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Loved Herself More Than She Could Ever Love Me

When Maureen first started cheating on him, he tried to pretend it wasn’t happening. And then he tried to be a better boyfriend so she’d stop straying. But it was too little, too late – or at least that’s what he though when she dumped him. And when he found out that she left him to be with another woman, he spent months what he did that was so horrible that he turned her off of men.

But not anymore. Not after the display at what was supposed to be Maureen and Joanne’s engagement party. He knows it wasn’t anything he did. Maureen is just too self-centered to be able to commit to anyone.


End file.
